Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and in particular, to radio frequency (RF) electronics.
Description of Related Technology
A radio frequency (RF) communication system can include a transceiver, a front end, and one or more antennas for wirelessly transmitting and/or receiving signals. The front end can include low noise amplifier(s) for amplifying relatively weak signals received via the antenna(s) and power amplifier(s) for boosting signals for transmission via the antenna(s).
Examples of RF communication systems include, but are not limited to, mobile phones, tablets, base stations, network access points, customer-premises equipment (CPE), laptops, and wearable electronics.